Akili (X)
Akili was the leader of the Lion Guard, but gave the leadership role back to Vitani after Giza‘s death and Kidogo’s exile. She was the one that made Kidogo see sense again. Background Personality Akili was playful and adventurous as a cub, often calling her brothers to go to dangerous places like the Outlands. She can act irrational, but still caring in the end. As a teen, she grew mature, often being a peacemaker. After Giza’s death, she stays hopeful that Kidogo would become good again. Powers and Abilities Powers The Roar of the Elders - Akili, when in the Lion Guard, had the Roar of the Elders. She chose to use it for good only, and didn’t use it to save Giza in her shock. She doubted herself after she was made heir. Mark of the Guard - Akili used to have the Mark of the Guard. She doesn’t have it, since she retired and became heir. Abilities Leadership - Akili is a very good Leader and strategist from her days in the Lion Guard. This continues to adulthood. Expert Fighter - Having fought quite a few enemies in the Lion Guard, Akili is an expert fighter. She was able to successfully fight Kidogo, despite him being quicker and more powerful. History Akili was seen as the more mischievous out of the three cubs. One day, she suggested going to the Elephant Graveyard. When Giza gets nervous and asks why, Akili calls him a coward and rushes off. Kidogo follows, Giza chases Kidogo. When they got there, Akili saw an adult hyena which picked her up and started tossing her around. Kovu appears and gets rid of the hyenas. He starts scolding Kidogo, the oldest, for not following him. Kidogo says that it was Akili’s fault. Soon Kidogo sneaks off at night. Akili notices but falls asleep again, but not before noticing Giza sneaking off after him. Akili, as a teen, starts to respect her family. She is chosen to be the Lion Guard leader, Vitani saying she doesn’t mind now. As leader, Akili spends lots of time in the lands. Once, she was by the gorge. There was a stampede going on. On the side was Giza, trying to claw up. Kidogo stopped him in his tracks. There were some lines of dialogue before Kidogo lets go and watches Giza fall. Akili rushes to her parents, who follow her to the gorge. Kidogo was exiled. Akili handed her position in the Lion Guard back to Vitani, ready to become the heir. Some years pass, and Dakika and Kubwa the hyenas tell Akili Kidogo’s plan to kill the Pride Landers. When Akili asks why Kidogo’s plan is like Scar’s, Dakika just shrugs and says that Kidogo was doing it for revenge. Akili fights Kidogo in the Outlands, finally making him see sense after some dialogue. Kidogo returns home, the heir, Akili following. Some time later, Akili has a mate called Tumaini and a son, who she respectfully called Simba, after her grandfather who had died some time before his birth. Relationships Akili and Kiara Akili gets on well with her mother. She sees her as living proof that lions can live in peace with Outlanders. Akili has a budding mother-daughter relationship. Akili and Kovu Akili has a very passionate father-daughter relationship. She tries not to get in trouble with him, and seeks guidance from him from time to time. Akili and Kidogo Akili never got along with her older brother as a teen. However she knows he is good, and is the only family member who knows this. As a cub, Akili was always challenging the pompous, proud, vain Kidogo. Akili and Giza Akili got on like a forest fire with Giza. The two loved each other dearly and each saw the other as a good friend. Akili mocked Giza for being a coward from time to time, often having Kidogo pay for it. Akili and Simba (Grandfather) Akili loved spending time with her grandfather growing up. As a teen, not so much. However as an adult, she still respected him. Akili and Simba (Son) Akili and Simba have a budding relationship, and spend a lot of time with each other. If there’s one thing Akili has passed down from her family, it was the old He Lives In You, since Simba is a lot like his great-grandfather and Mufasa, as well as Mohatu. Songs Hakuna Matata - Is sung to a Young Akili by Timon, Pumbaa and Simba Love Will Find A Way - Sung by her young adult self__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Leaders Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Siblings Category:Mothers Category:The Lion King: Next Generation Category:Queens Category:Protagonists